Fairy Tail's Mysterious Mage
by FangNarutoScarlet
Summary: OC who is Name Messiah with some crossover of Beast Quest and Darksiders main is Fairy Tail Maybe OC/Wendy, however, will need to be vote


**AN: Hello there everyone I am FangNS this fanfic is mostly about Fairy Tail. Well, the Timeline is after Oracion Seis when Wendy and Carla join Fairy Tail, as well as some crossover of Darksiders and some Beast Quest.**

 **My Oc name: Messiah (it's just a name I am going to use)**

 **Looks: Black hair with Golden Eye color (Hairstyle like a cross between Jellal and Gray**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: The Same as Wendy**

 **Dress like: A blue hood like looks like a cross between War the Red Rider and Mage Hood with a bit White also he has headphones on.**

 **Magic: Summoning Good Beast(not like celestial spirits and it's from Beast Quest you can wiki it), Immortal Cosmic Dragon Slayer magic(Immortal Dragon it's like a Golden Dragon and Cosmic Dragon looks like a Dragon with Shining stars of the universe)**

 **Weapon: Chaoseater**

 **Guild: None (Will join fairy tail in time)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Beast Quest it belongs to Adam Blade and I do not own Darksiders**

 **Claim: I own the OC**

 **Chapter 1: A Surprise Visitor**

 **Year X784** (After the Oración Seis Arc)

 **At Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov Dreyar who is heading down to the Guild. However, he had just recently received a letter from Warrod Sequen one of the ten wizards saints and the ranked fourth in terms of strength of the Four Gods of He was very Shocked about it.

"Natsu! Get Your Team to come over here!" Makarov shouted which Natsu replied, "Hey Gramps is something wrong?" "More like a mission for your team and believe me it's extremely important" "Well mission is very important that's why Erza is coming as well I would have asked the other members however many of them seem to be very busy at the moment, oh and bring wendy and Carla with you as well". "Why them gramps" "Because Natsu wendy and Carla need experiences with missions as well this will give them the chance to explore more of Fiore" "Alright Gramps but what's the mission about as strangle this will sound but it's an S Rank Mission..." as he got interrupted by Natsu "WOHO! An S Rank Mission!" as he suddenly got punched to the ground by Makarov with a giant fist. "I am not done yet! as I was saying this mission requires you to escort a person to our guild". "That's it Gramps? I thought it would be something like Fighting an S rank Monster or something else". "Oh Quiet down FlameBrain you should be lucky just to get S rank at your rank" "What you say, Ice Princess?" "You heard what I said Flame Brain" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" as Erza interrupted and break Natsu and Gray apart from each other and as well breaking their necks. "Master when do we leave?" "Right now!" "Wait Before we go, Master, where are we suppose to go?" "Strangely enough it at Mount Hakobe and there's going to be a cave there" "a cave gramps? Maybe there's a dragon!" "Natsu what kind of mission is this if we escort a dragon?" Lucy said. "Master are you sure it's a dangerous to send Wendy for her first mission" Carla replied worriedly, "That's why I am sending Erza with them" "We need to leave Right now!". "Aye!"

 **On Mount Hakobe**

"Open gate of the clock constellation Horologium," Lucy said as she summoned her celestial spirit and went inside."I can't feel my legs" Wendy exclaimed, "Come on child, you have to get used to the elements if you're going to do work like this". "Come on in here Wendy you don't want to get cold" as Horologium repeat after Lucy said. "Umm sure as long as it's no trouble, coming Carla?" Wendy said "no thank you I will be fine. You should be trying to overcome these conditions as well focus your mind and adapt to discomfort". Carla exclaimed with confident. "Hey is that the cave Gramps is talking about?" Natsu exclaimed with excitement and pointing his finger to a cave that has a sign which says 'Welcome to Alvation Town'.

Note: see what I did there instead of Salvation its Alvation

"I guess it is" Erza exclaimed calmly, as the team walked into the cave however there was a strange light at the they came out they were shocked as there was a town in a mountain not only that but strangely there's a sun in the sky with clouds and the very same blue sky not only that there was a forest there too, "wait how is this even possible and it's warm here" Lucy Exclaimed while in shock as she didn't know Horologium disappear. "I am thinking it musted taken a lot of magic power because I am sensing a lot of magic covering most of this place" Erza exclaimed, when the snapped out of their shock state they say a person who looks like around Wendy's age having a blue hoodie on while sitting on a boulder look towards the town. "Umm Excused me, Sir?"Wendy asked politely and nervously, the person in the hood turn around and remove his headphones from his ears and asked as Wendy saw his golden eyes staring at her "Yes who are you, people?" The Stranger asks curiously "We are from Fairy Tail on a job requested by your town can we speak to your mayor?" Erza asked. "alright I can show you the way" the Stranger Replied as he got off the boulder and started walking to the town along with Team Natsu. However, when they got to the town they saw strange statues "What are those statues they look strange"Lucy ask "Those statues are the Myth Beast" Stranger Replied "The Myth Beast?" Team Natsu asked "Woah that looks like a dragon" Natsu exclaimed "Well yes that's a **Ferno the Fire Dragon** " the stranger replied to Natsu "You have a Fire Dragon here?! Does he know Igneel?!" Natsu asked. Stranger look at Natsu and say "The Myth Beast are Beasts of Legend they are said to be the Guardian of this Land, however, most of our people think they are just legends" "Why were they so special" Gray asked as he stripped down to his pants, the stranger look at gray weirdly and said "They were here to help protect and aid our people when times were terrible or that's what the legends say and here we are". The Team realized that they were already here at the mayor's place "You can find Anmoth inside this place his our mayor" as the stranger said as he walked away with his headphones on

 **Inside the Mayor's House**

The Mayor Anmoth was sitting at his desk as he just recently finish his paperwork and he suddenly heard a door knock, he smiled and he knew who it was and said "Come in" as Team Natsu walked into the room the Anmoth said "Welcome Fairy Tail I was expecting you and I thank you for coming on this mission" Erza replied "Mayor Anmoth who are we escorting?" "Please call me Anmoth instead and the person your escorting is name Messiah" "That's a Strange name and What does he look like?" Lucy asked "He was the one that spoke to you about the Myth Beast and The who guided you here," Anmoth said with a still smile on his "He is usually at the **Pools of Rejuvenation** it's a special place where many people heal their wounds both mentally and physically it's very powerful it's just south from here"

 **At the Pools of Rejuvenation**

As Team Natsu went to the Pools of Rejuvenation as they see a person petting a horse which looks like Night Sky Color "Beautiful" Lucy and Wendy Said "I know he is one of a kind you're done talking with Anmoth and he told you who you're escorting as well?" "WHAT ARE YOU PSYCHIC?" Natsu Yelled "No... I am just stating the obvious you think someone would most of the tell be told who are they escorting considering you came to this place when I am the only one here and Anmoth already told me" The Stranger said as Erza stepped forward and said, "I take it your Messiah?" The Stranger Chuckled and said and finally revealed that he is Messiah "Indeed I am Scarlet" as Messiah stand up and the Horse disappear to who knows where he came from "We should get going now before it's night time" "Agreed the fast we go the faster we can complete the mission"

 **At Mount Hakobe**

"I was hoping we stay a bit longer so I can see more of the place," Lucy said while anime crying tears. "Hey wait the master didn't say how much we are getting paid and We Didn't get the money from the Mayor!?" Team Natsu just realized "EAAA!?" "WE FORGET TO COLLECT OUR MONEY" "AND THE DISTANCE IS SO FAR" "DON'T WORRY I WILL USE MY FLIGHT ARMOR NATSU GRAY LUCY COME ON! REQUIP!" and Erza runs off carrying Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. "They left us..." Wendy said a little sadden and than she heard a chuckle and it was coming from Messiah "What so funny this is serious" Carla ask "This is"Messiah said as he brought up a bag of Jewels "you saw I am supposed to pay Anmoth decided to give me the jewels to hand it over to you once I reached Fairy Tail "EAAA!?" Wendy, Carla and Happy than Happy Realised said: "Wait Than Natsu Erza Gray And Lucy are heading back for no reason we need to find them!" "Don't worry I am so they will find out when Anmoth Tells them so let's just go to Fairy Tail first" as he Summoned his Horse "So Come on we can ride on SkyBound as he can carry us faster than a Train to Magnolia in no time" as He, Wendy, Carla and Happy Climb on SkyBound and Race towards Magnolia.

 **Omake**

Erza using her Flight armor as she carried Natsu, Lucy, and Gray as they arrived at The Mayor's house and knocked the Door Down "Mayor! We Forgot to collect our Money" Erza Exclaimed, "oh I see but the thing is I handed the Jewels to Messiah to give you the Jewels when you reached your Guild".

...

it took a whole 10 seconds for them to realized

"WHHATTTT!?" "Are You Serious Mayor" "Why Didn't he tell us?!" "No Time To Talk We Have to Hurry Back!"

 **I Hope you like this Chapter as it took me a while to finish it and sometimes I will be really Busy and it's almost 10,000 words**

 **Please Give me some feedback about what you think about this Chapter until than I am out Peace!**

 **-FangNS Went Offline**


End file.
